En momentos como estos
by DANHK
Summary: Amar, ser amado. Dejar, ser dejado. Todo es parte de un mismo proceso: Crecer y madurar. A veces duele darse cuenta que de amor no vive la gente.


**Título-** En momentos como estos.

**Disclaimer-** Ouran Host Club le pertenece a Hatori Bisco.

Agradecería mucho si pudiesen dejar un review para conocer sus opiniones de la obra, ¿fue buena, mala? Pero más que nada, gracias por leer.

* * *

En momentos como éstos, aún pienso en ella.

Su risa tintineante de cascabel y luceros brillantes por ojos. Sí, en momentos así ella se apodera de mis febriles recuerdos, acequiando mis pensamientos a su dulce figura de gitanilla asexuada o a sus delicadas, pero encantadoras maneras.

Hace tiempo que la he perdido, mas la herida no ha sanado del todo. Cuando el cielo se cae para volverse uno con la madre tierra y los rugidos desgarradores surcan su superficie oscurecida, ella viene a mí ora danzando alegremente, ora corriendo sollozante a refugiarse una vez más entre mis anhelantes brazos.

En estos días de tormenta no puedo evitar recordar las amargas palabras que un poeta desesperado escribió ha ya muchas lunas: "Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso." A veces…

A veces estuvimos juntos, despiertos hasta el despuntar del alba, contando a las estrellas nuestras secretas esperanzas o permanecimos en silencio disfrutando la cadencia de la respiración del otro, lo cual resultaba suficiente para que nuestro pecho fuese abrasado por una tierna flama que pensábamos inextinguible. ¡Cuánto añoro esas tertulias con aquellos que conformaban nuestra perfecta familia feliz! Una vana ilusión que cuidamos tanto por mantener intacta hasta que crecimos y dimos el siguiente paso en esta vida cruel gobernada por adultos.

Ella se fue, yo me fui. Así de simple. El amor nunca desapareció del todo; sin embargo, comprendimos que de mero afecto no vive la gente, no importa cuánto se quiera creer lo contrario. Sus ideales y mis propósitos chocaron. "En un futuro próximo," dijimos "cuando hayamos logrado nuestros objetivos, podremos estar juntos y ser felices." Lástima que no contábamos que el tiempo no sólo da estructura a nuevos planes, sino que también es capaz de corroer los cimientos que se creían fuertemente erigidos. Cuando llegó el punto de retorno nos dimos cuenta que habíamos cambiado, y para bien o para mal, ninguno de los dos era el mismo –¡y con razón, si habían pasado varios años!–. Ella, una abogada exitosa, trabajando en los mejores bufetes internacionales, yo, un empresario reconocido, presidente de unas de las compañías líderes a nivel mundial. Nos volvimos a ver, nos tomamos una vez más de las manos, compartimos ósculos sabor a miel y nos perdimos más de lo que queríamos reconocer. Éramos como un águila y un halcón atados juntos, cada uno vislumbrando el extenso cielo azul que habría de navegar, pero con temor a abandonar a aquél ser que nos brindaba seguridad a lo qué aferrarnos. Al final no hubo más opción, nos amábamos aún, pero tuvimos que dejarnos ir.

No hubo que tomar partidos. Lo que bien inicia, bien acaba. Nosotros tuvimos un comienzo un tanto inesperado, donde reinaban los nervios cuando nuestras miradas hacían contacto o cuando nuestras manos entrelazadas transmitían las certezas de nuestros corazones. Todo concluyó con un abrazo y una sincera sonrisa. La palabra que definía perfectamente aquello que habíamos compartido fue quizá la más sencilla y cálida de todas: _Gracias_. Nos dimos la espalda y cada uno caminó a su codiciado porvenir.

El tiempo siguió su curso y ella encontró a otras personas, nunca dejó de lado sus prometedores estudios, se casó, formó una familia y no dejó de sonreír a cada instante. ¡Mi pequeña y dulce princesa, yo estuve observándote durante lustros enteros, cavilando sobre tu destino mientras mis dedos recorrían el camino bicolor que formaban los compases de tantas melodías!

Con las gotas de lluvia resbalando juguetonas por el vidrio, recuerdo con añoranza mis acciones del pasado. Para mí ella sigue siendo especial y nunca nadie sustituirá la delicada silueta que quedó grabada en mi corazón. Bien dicen que el primer amor jamás se olvida y tienen razón. Dolió mucho. Lloré durante días aferrado a la almohada, ahogando memorias enredadas entre sollozos. Algunos amigos dijeron que no podían entender que ella me hiciera esto, que era imperdonable su actitud de mujer enérgica y la mía de despreocupación por su partida. Muchas heridas se abrieron y sangraron durante aquella transición, pero lo que ellos no comprendían era que nosotros únicamente intentábamos sobrevivir. Quizá no fueron las decisiones correctas o no vimos opciones menos drásticas, meramente hicimos lo que considerábamos más prudente.

Ella me quiso y yo también la quise.

Yo seguí con mi vida aparentando la madurez de un hombre respetable. No podía darme el lujo de hacer un berrinche o dejar que mis emociones se mostraran. No, ya no era aceptable. No por ella. Así que yo también encontré a alguien, quizá en la persona menos esperada, continué cosechando triunfos y heme aquí: Décadas después, con un libro en las manos, viendo las serpientes eléctricas deslizarse por el inmenso espacio, rugiendo aquí y allá con fiereza, pero, sobre todo, pensando en ella, en su fobia a los truenos y su amabilidad hacia los demás.

A veces parece que la quiero y a veces parece que me quiere.

En ocasiones nos encontramos, nos alegramos sinceramente de vernos, charlamos de las aventuras magistrales que vivimos en nuestros años mozos y cuando el reloj indica que el día se ha marchado, nos decimos adiós sin arrepentirnos de nada y regresamos a nuestras vidas. Ella lejos de mí y yo lejos de ella.


End file.
